nationfandomcom-20200223-history
2010 Highway Plan
was the last part of the plan to be finished, in February 2011. The creation of Highway 6 occurred in August 2012.]] The 2010 Highway Plan or McCandless Highway Plan is a plan to reform the Lovian highway system into a more coherent and extended network of highways, proposed by Secretary of Energy, Environment and Transportation Andy McCandless (Walden) in February and March 2010, and accepted by Congress March 24thSource: Second Chamber (March 24 2010).. The construction of new highways began April 1st. Pre-2010 situation was Lovia's only highway]] Before the approval of the Highway Plan, there was only one highway in use, the Highway 1. With Lovia being an archipelago of rather small islands, it would be difficult to reach highways numbered four or more. Also, the lack of proper highways on Asian Island and Kings Island was seen as a economic drawback. Proposed plan Reform of the system To change that situation, Secretary McCandless proposed to reform the way in which highways are identified as being one, numbered highway. Like in the American system, McCandless proposed to let highway numbers depend on their cardinal direction. In the United States, odd numbers generally indicate a north-south route, and even numbers mean an east-west route. It was thus proposed to adopt this system in Lovia as well. As a result of this systematic change, Highway 1 had to undergo a series of reforms itself. Re-organization of the Old Highway 1 McCandless proposed to reorganize the Old Highway 1 so as to make the different elements of it either north/south or west/east oriented. The Train Village-Noble City section would thus become the new Highway 1, the section between Hurbanova and Noble City would become Highway 2 and the highway between Train Village and Newhaven would be renamed Highway 4. New highways Additionally, McCandless proposed to construct two entirely new highways. The first, Highway 3, was to be built on Kings Island, connecting Beaverwick in the north with Newhaven and Portland in the south. Then, Highway 5 on Asian Island would be constructed to connect Plains with the Sofasi. Oos Wes Ilava also suggested to construct a north/south oriented highway from the Emerald Highlands to Hurbanova. This highway would be numbered Highway 7, and built in the last construction phase. Further extension In 2012, an extension to Highway Five was built across the Truth Island Strait to connect Adoha and Sofasi. In addition, the existing road between Kinley and Novosevensk was upgraded to highway status, becoming Highway 6. Route shields In addition, McCandless proposed a new highway sign model, to replace the sometimes objected American-style route shield. The proposed signs are rectangular. The top half includes the Flag of Lovia. File:Highway 1 new.png File:Highway 2 new.png File:Highway 3 new.png File:Highway 4 new.png File:Highway 5 new.png File:Highway 6 new.png File:Highway 7 new.png Overview of the planned highway system The reformed system would have seven highways, that would connect all cities, towns and hamlets on Peace Island and Kings Island, and all places on Asian Island with one another. Overview of the current and planned highways: * Highway 1: (N) Blue Sea shore - Train Village - Noble City - Sylvanian Tip (S) * Highway 2: (W) Hurbanova - Noble City (E) * Highway 3: (N) Beaverwick - Newhaven - Portland (S) * Highway 4: (W) Clave Rock - Train Village - Connection Bridge - Portland (E) * Highway 5: (N) Plains - Sofasi - Adoha (S) * Highway 6: (W) Novosevensk - Amish Kinley - Kinley (E) * Highway 7: (N) Clave Rock - East Hills - Hurbanova (S) Reaction and Congressional support :All parties mentioned are those from March 2010. Secretary Andy McCandless asked the Congress to vote on this plan, though "in my judgment, a Federal Secretary can arrange things like these by himself."Source: First Chamber (March 6 2010). He however "wished to involve Congress in the process: if democratically agreed on, our plan stands a lot stronger." Congressmen who explicitly proclaimed their support of the plan in the First Chamber were Pierlot McCrooke (WLP)Source: First Chamber (March 6 2010)., Oos Wes Ilava (LOWIA), King Dimitri I of LoviaSource: First Chamber (March 6 2010). and Edward Hannis (WLP)Source: First Chamber (March 6 2010).. King Dimitri on another occasion congratulated McCandless with his proposal: "This looks like a hell of a proposal! I am very delighted with your contributions Andy!"Source: Talk:2010 Highway Plan (Feb. 28 2010). Oos Wes Ilava was the one to propose the construction of Highway 7 from the Emerald Highlands to Hurbanova.Source: First Chamber (March 6 2010). This suggestion was immediately incorporated in the plan. In the Second Chamber, all Members of the Congress voted in favor of the bill. The proposal was officially accepted March 24th, although Alyssa C. Red (PD) voted March 26th. Construction near Newhaven]] and the extension of Highway 4 westward, the Train Village hamlet Clave Rock will be much more accessible]] Phase 1: Re-organization of the Old Highway 1 In the first phase of the 2010 Highway Plan, the Old Highway 1 was dismantled and re-organized. Theoretically starting April 1st and taking one month, the re-organized actually began by the end of March and was finished April 3rd. Highway 1 was split up in the new Highway 1, Highway 2 and Highway 4. Although cars can still go from Hurbanova to Newhaven without having to stop, it is now clearly marked when one enters another highway. Loviarail manufactured all new road signs. Phase 2: Construction of Highways 3 and 5 On April 1st, 2010, the second phase began with the construction of Highway 3 in Newhaven. The construction works on Kings Island took five months. The construction of Highway 5 in Clymene began in late May. Both highways were fully constructed and ready for use by the end of September 2010. Phase 3: Expanding of existing Highways 1 and 4 Phase three begun September 10th. The existing highways on Peace Island were being extended in this phase. Highway 1 was prolonged to the north (Blue Sea shore) and to the south (Sylvanian Tip). Highway 4 from Newhaven to Train Village was expanded westward, as to connect Clave Rock with Train Village. These construction works were finished by December 2010, earlier than originally projected. Phase 4: Construction of Highway 7 Finally, the proposed construction of a western highway took a start in December 2010. The contractor has planned to finish the construction of Highway 7 by February 2011, one month earlier than foreseen. Phase 5: Upgrading of Kinley-Novosevensk road to Highway 6 and expansion of Highway 5 This phase, not part of the original Highway Plan, took place in 2012. The road in Seven required some widening to achieve highway status, and was completed in August 2012. The decision was also made to expand Highway 5 over the Truth Island Strait to connect Adoha and Sofasi. This plan took advantage of the existing bridge used by the Clymene Central Railway. References See also * Department of Energy, Environment and Transportation * Old Highway 1 Category:Highway Category:Transportation Category:Event in 2010